Ask Deadpool: Season Two!
by rosestar1324
Summary: I'M BACK, BABY!
1. Chapter 1: I'M BAAACCKKK!

**Deadpool walks into his living room. "Guess what, kiddies! 'Ask Deadpool' is back for a second season!"**

**[Yellow Box]: "Whooo Hooooo!"**

**"Yeah! But since Sky can't be here to write it, we had to get anew writer. And after talking it over, we came up with one!"**

Rose points to herself with her thumbs and smiles, "ME!"

**"Yep."**

"Also, Deadpool, your fans left you with some more questions for season one."

**"They did?"**

**[Yellow Box]: "It's like they knew we were having a season two!"**

**"Whoa!"**

"Ready for the first question?"

**"Hell yeah!"**

"Ok. Our first question is from Peter Parker. He asks, 'Do you like monkeys?'"

**"Hey! Spidey! Oh-I mean- Hey stranger who I have no idea who you are! One word: "Hit-Monkey"!**

**Ps. YOU WERE THERE!"**

"Next question. "HI deadpool i am a 18 year old fangirl- NOT!  
Deadpool who's better me or me? Also what is a potato peeler? Why did my mom buy me a deathstroke mask? If I paid you $10000 would you kill hulk, deathstroke and my principle please? Can you please help me write a song about pew pew guns?Do ya kno who pewdiepie is? If not, Why? Lickidy lick, c4 explodes with a click!  
Adios!"

**"First, answer me this. Are you saying that you are NOT 18 years old or a fangirl? Because if you are not my fangirl then we may have some problems.**

**[Yellow Box]: Why you no love us?**

**"Yeah! Oh and the answers:**

**(1) Me..?**

**(2) A peeler that peels potatoes I guess. I don't eat potatoes."**

"Don't you eat French Fries?"

**"Yeah. So?"**

"Potatoes ARE French Fries."

**"You sure?"**

"Yep."

**"Wow. You learn something new everyday. Anyway:**

**(3) Because she hates you!"**

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

**"This is 'Ask Deadpool'-"**

**[Yellow Box]: "Season two!"**

**"She asked me why and I told her why!**

**(4) For $100,000 I'll kill your principal!"**

"Pricy."

**"Hey. I need the money."**

"For what?"

**"Things... **

**(5) Sure!**

**(6) Didn't I already answer this question? I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS!"**

"He's a guy on YouTube that plays video games and stuff."

**"Whatever. Next question!"**

"Fine. "yo deadpoolio!  
1. why must you make your game so DAMN easy!?  
2. can i be in ask deadpool? i class as a superhero?  
I bestow upon you the power of dragon shouts! go yell FUS RO DAH at wolvie when he stands on a cliff or something. then use them in your missions (after a google search)  
i want a winky emoti-decepticon-thingy!  
also, i'm as awesomely crazy as you (i think)!" ~snarfle"

**"Yo snarfle!**

**(1) Dude, I didn't make the game. High Moons did. And it was too easy for you? Did you play it in ultra-violence mode? If they weren't so cheep, I would have made the game a billion times harder!"**

"The final boss was totally hard! It took me forever to beat it! I now hate Mr. Sinister with a burning passion!"

**[Yellow Box]: "Whoa. That's deep.."**

**"(2) Well aren't you already in Ask Deadpool?"**

"I think they meant that they wanted to answer questions."

**"Hmmm. I don't know. I'll think about it.**

**(3) What is that?"**

*****A quick Google search and a YouTube video later*****

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! I AM SOOOO GOING TO USE THAT ON WOLVIE! **

**For that, you deserve a emoti-thingy!**

**;D**

**Still lovin' those!**

**And your just as awesomely crazy as me?! I didn't think that that was possible! We need to star in a comic together."**

"Next question. "1. Did you ever settle the argument between you and Dante about which was better, Chimichangas or Pizza? 2. Did you know that Death had a Kid?" ~My sister"

**"(1) It was moot...**

**(2) WHAT!? No she didn't! How dare you say that!"**

"Last question. "1. What do you think about the sugar baby and sugar daddy dating web site? 2. What are your thoughts on Beyoncé's new hair cut?" ~ My mom."

**"So what? Your whole family now decide to send me questions?**

**My answers: (1) I don't know. I saw some pictures and kinda felt creeped out. It's for collage so whatever with that. But dating and having sex someone who's old enough to be you grandpa is nasty.**

**(2) WHY DID SHE DO THAT?! NOW SHE'S NOT AS SEXY!"**

"That's all the questions for today. Thanks for reading and-"

**"YA-HOO FOR SEASON TWO!"**

**[Yellow Box]: "He-he! That rhymed!"**

"Yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked Season two episode one! Please, let me know what you thought of it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadpool throws an empty bottle behind him. "Sup, kiddies!"**

"And welcome back to another episode of-"

"**ASK MEEEEEEE!"**

"Yep. Quick announcement: Deadpool wanted have like a TV show question thingy-"

"**Because I deserve one!"**

"So, I agreed to it. And so I decided to type it like I would any other story-"

"**There's another reason too but involves the government!"**

"Not really-"

"**But since I can't let my fans live one more minute without me, I told Rose to record form my apartment. Its location will remain a secret! And from here I will answer your fanmail! Via telegram, letter, or e-mail!"**

"Yeah. You know you don't really read the letters. You just give it to me and have me read them to you."

"**That was because I was either eating, cooking, or using the-"**

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me! Oh and Ps. I refuse to read you letters while you're in the bathroom!"

"**Hey, your loss."**

"Oh whatever. We have some really good questions this time!"

"**Well ask away!"**

"Ok. Our first question is from adeadfreelancer. "Can I have a taco with blood? I'm a vampire. Put down that cross bow I don't sparkle. Stupid twighlight!"

"**Um.. sure. Why not? I just need to figure out where I would get blood form."**

**[Yellow Box]: Oh! Oh! You can kill someone!**

"**Great idea! Ps. Don't expect me to have any!"**

"Next question. Emmy asks "Wadey i love you way can't love me I want to be your wife and want your babys to girls and to boys you and Rose name them NOW LOVE YOU wadey kiss kiss bye bye oh and hi rose"

Hi, Emmy!"

"**Rose, did you ask that?"**

"WHAT?! NO!"

**[Yellow Box]: She so did!**

"I didn't! If I asked a question, I wouldn't use a fake name!"

"**Anyway**

**(1)I'll love you if you meet my requirements…"**

"And what's that?"

"**One, she must be hot! Two, she must LOVE Chimichangas! And three…"**

"What's three?"

"**Something you kiddies shouldn't worry about right now" Pats Rose on her head.**

**[Yellow Box]: He-he**

**Deadpool: ;)**

"One, ew! And two, I'm not a kid!"

"**ANYWAY! Next question!"**

"You never finished her second question."

"**I didn't'?"**

"Nope. You forgot the baby names."

"**Ok, if I had kids I would name them…. Wade Wilson Jr., Wendy Wilson, Will Wilson, and Willow Wilson."**

"She said you and I name the kids."

"**FINE! What would you name them?"**

"I would name your kids Roxanne, Veronica, Xavier, and Steven."

"**Eh, those are fine too, I guess."**

**[Yellow Box]: The only reason why she had those names picked out is because she wanna have your baby!**

"**Who doesn't?!"**

**[White Box]: I actually I liked those names.**

**[Yellow Box]: Where have you been?!**

**[White Box]: Asleep. You guys talk in your sleep way too much!**

"**Whatever! Next question!"**

Rose just rolls her eyes, "Cherrycloud456 asks, "First off, Deadpool you are awesomely cool! And don't take this the wrong way, but you are my second favorite superhero, I'm sorry Spidey tops you, but only by a little.

1) Does it make you angry when people call you 'Ninja Spider-man'?

2) Did my statement about you being my second favorite superhero upset you?

3) Are you looking forward to X-men: Days of Future Past?

Glad you're back for a Season 2!"

"**IKR! I'm so cool, I should change my name to Iceman!"**

"*cough* bad joke *cough*"

**What did you say?**

"Nothing!"

"**And I noticed you had I slight typo. You meant to say that I was your favorite! And I forgive you for that."**

"It wasn't a typo-"

"**Your answers: (1) Angry does not begin to DESCRIBE IT! WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT, I KILL THEM IN THE MOST PAINFUL AND TOURCHEROUS WAYS I CAN!**

**(2)Phf! N-no!"**

**[Yellow Box]: Someone say "denial"!**

"**I am not! Moving on!**

**(3) It sounds like it's going to be good! I'll see all my X-men buddies!**

**Next question!"**

"Ok. Um? This one isn't really a question…"

"**What is it?!"**

"Um… ok... well, there's someone at the door… it's for you..

**Deadpool walks to the already opened door.** **It was a random fan girl walks up in a long trench coat who flashes him. Then walks away.**

"That was weird…"

**Deadpool: 0.0**

"Are you ok?"

**Deadpool: 0.0**

"…?"

**Deadpool: 0.0**

"Oh great! You broke him! Thanks a lot, lady!"

"**Nope! I'm good!"**

"What the hell was that?!"

"**A random fangirl flashing her boobies!"**

**[Yellow Box]: Tee-hee!**

Rose face palms. "Do you even want to continue?"

"**Of course I do! I can't keep my fans waiting!"**

"Ok. Last one. Devilgirl123 says, "I'm so happy deadpool is back for season 2! Ok now for questions.

Do you have a favorite ice cream? Mine is called a drumstick before you ask no it's not an actual drumsticks. If you want details about it inbox me.

Have you seen death anymore? I know that you two miss each other a lot.

Do you collect anything? I do beanie babies.

What super heroes would you work with?"

"**Me too!**

**(1)I don't know. I eat all kinds of ice cream—"**

"Drumstick ice cream is the bomb!"

"**Hey! Whose name is Deadpool!?"**

Rose sighs, "Yours…"

"**And who was she asking?"**

"You…"

"**I thought so. Seesh, you can never find go help these days! Now where were we? Oh yes!**

**(2)Not lately. The last time I saw Death was in my video game... We miss each other sooooo much!" Starts crying.**

"Here" She hands Deadpool a tissue box.

"**Thanks!" blows his nose, "Here" Hands the tissue back to Rose.**

"Gee, thanks…."

"**Ok, I think I'm better now.**

**(3)I collect weapons-"**

**[Yellow Box]: Mostly guns!**

"**Yeah!"**

"Aw, beanie babies are so cute! I had, like, ten puppies!"

"**Are you serious?"**

"Well, back then, I wanted a dog and that was the closest thing I could get!"

"**Lastly, (4) OH! So many come to mind but I'll just name a few. Rogue, Psylocke, Black Widow, and Domino ;) , Thor!, Spidey's always fun, and- oh why not- Wovie, too I guess."**

"Ok, thanks for the awesome questions! If you want more episodes don't forget to send in your questions!"

"**We can't have an "Ask Deadpool" if no one does the asking!"**

"Yeah. Well bye!"

"**FUS RO DAH! Haha! That's really fun to say!"**

"DEADPOOL! You broke the camera!"

"**I'll buy a new one then."**

Rose face palms, again.

****I hope you don't mind the new format. I thought a show would be more interesting for like a show thing. Plus if you guys also don't mind, to make it more realistic for questions that are like letters or E-mails to PM me them and the packages and stuff would be in the review section. Just a thought. Please let me know if that's inconvenient for any of you. Have an awesome day!*****


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sup, boys and girls. Your favorite merc is back!"**

"Where were you?"

**"Huh?"**

"Where were you last night? I woke up at midnight and you were gone!"

**"Well, I—"**

"Wait! If you were out doing something that's going to make me puke, than don't tell me!"

**[Yellow box]: We were at a party!**

"What?! I thought you said we were on the lam!"

**"We are! That's why I went to the party incognito! What? Did you think I left you?"**

**[Yellow Box]: Aw! She missed us!**

"I never said that..."

**"Aw. Here" Deadpool hands Rose a taco. "You can have my special taco."**

"Why is it special?"

**"Because…"**

"…" Rose hands Deadpool his taco. "Keep it."

**"Whatever. Your loss." Eats it.**

"Anyway, your fans have a lot of questions for you."

**"Well ask away!"**

"OK. Kakashishot asks, 'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES yes (excited aren't I) I'm done. Deadpool I'm glad u got a new author to answer your fan mail please have special guest stars like u did with sky. Now let's get to the questions.

Q1 in my last question with sky I asked u if u got an apprentice sidekick whatever u don't have to pay them they will learn for free ok who would it be.

Q2 what would u get x23 for Christmas if she got u a missile launcher. Why she had to pay a favor.

Q3 what do u need to play a prank on tony stark

Q4 go to YouTube search Phineas and Ferb mission marvel what r your thoughts on this

Q5 who would u kill (u already got paid) peter Griffin hank hill homer Simpson

Stan smith Cleveland brown or Bob from bob burgers

Q6 how many chimichangas can u eat b4 u Puke

Q7 what kind of car would get

Q8 ever been artistic in anything besides knitting sweaters

Q9 Michael Myer. Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees who wins

Q10 epic rap battles of marvel (check YouTube. Again except on marvel put history) which marvel character would u battle or battle against

Q11 Edward or Jacob

K that's all I got for now PS can I give u a nick name 0o'"

**"Don't worry. Rose and I are in the works of abducting- I mean- transferring guest to my secret base tonight. So if you want to pick our target- I mean guest star tell me now otherwise I'll have to pick someone's name form a hat."**

"I never agreed to abducting people!"

**"And for your answers:**

**(1)Um, I dunno. I guess Ryan Reynolds. That way I can teach him how to be me for my movie. Otherwise anyone who wants to.**

**(2)If she got me a missile launcher, then I'll get her a motorcycle**

**(3) An idea. I used up all my good ones pranking the X-Men.**

**(4)Actually, I saw part of it while Rose was hogging the TV-"**

"I thought you were asleep."

**"I was but then I woke up from your laughing."**

"It was funny."

**"Well my thoughts were WHY COULDN'T I BE ON THAT SHOW?! At least Phineas and Ferb are cool. Instead I was put on Ultimate Spider-Man. And who the hell did my voice? I do not sound like that! My voice is way deeper and manlier!"**

"Except when you scream. Your screams are girlier than mine."

**"That's because I was showing people my girlie screams. If I used my normal voice, it would sound ten times more manly."**

"Whatever."

**"(5) Eh, I'll kill them all if paid enough.**

**(6) Hmm, I don't know. I've never tested that out. Rose, order a boat load of Chimichangas. I'm going to test it out!"**

"Now?!"

**"Whenever they come!**

**(7)Whatever car is the fastest, coolest, and has the most room in the backseat if you catch my drift ;)**

**(8)Well, one time I was paid to kill this guy. I planted a bunch of bombs around this his house. The rain of blood was very artistic to me.**

**(9)Hmm, their all very strong killers and a battle between all of them would probably take a long time. But I'm going with Jason Voorhees. This guy is a feakin' machine. He's creative, patient and probably the strongest. While Freddy uses dreams and Michael generally likes his giant knives, Jason uses whatever the hell he can get his hands on to kill. Though, he wouldn't be able to permanently kill them. If you've seen Jason vs. Freddy you'll know what I'm talking about. (The ending.)**

**(10) Wolverine**

**(11) I hate Twilight… I choose…. TEAM DEADPOOL!"**

"Jacob!"

**"Hey! Your MY fangirl, remember?!"**

"I can be the fangirl to multiple people!"

**"No you can't! There has to be a rule about that in the fangirl handbook!"**

"There is no fangirl handbook! Next question. Evolution-500 asks "Do you have any thoughts on the new KILLER INSTINCT?"

**"It looks awesome!"**

"Snarfle says, 'yay I got the first emoti-thingy of the season!

What I meant by Q2 was can I be in the background (like Spidey and Loki aka looki the hooky - hooker.)

I might make a comic of us soon... (Imagination activates)

Bye! WULD NAH KEST (speeds off)'"

**"Oh! Well sure!"**

"Trust me. You do not want to be here. It smells, there's water dripping from the ceiling, it smells, it's filthy, and it smells. Did I mention it smells?"

**"OK! We get it!"**

"Fan fact: I've made comic strips of Deadpool."

**"You've have got to be one of the craziest fangirl I've ever met!"**

"I'm going to ignore that. Moving on, "Hey Wade! Just wanted to say how much I love this so far! And be nice to Rose okay Wade? I'll be watching you -_-

And I only have one question...You want a chimichanga? And leave me an emoti-thing too! See ya!

- Sky'

Hi, Sky!"

**"SKY!?"**

**[YELLOW BOX]: SKY!**

**[WHITE BOX]: SKY?**

**"YAY! You love our second season! And I have been nice to Rose!"**

"You're holding me hostage…"

**"No I'm not. We're on the lam, remember?"**

"…"

**"Ok. I'll be gentle-I mean- NICE to her!"**

"0.0…..?"

**"And to answer your question, YES I WANT A CHIMICHANGA!"**

**[Yellow Box]: And she said "see ya"!**

**"That means she'll be back for season three! Oh Yeah!"**

"Do you always jump to conclusions?"

**"No. Sometimes I'll leap or skip-"**

"Wow…."

**"Oh! And Ps. Sky, for your chimichanga**

**;D**

**Those things are so awesome!"**

"Thanks for watching. I'm making these as fast as I can but since I'm about to go back to school I'll have figure out which day I should write these. I may do it every Wed and/or Saturday."

**"Rose, I know how we're going to abduct our guest stars!"**

"Oh goodie…"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Welcome back, kiddies! Your favorite Merc with a Mouth is back, once again! This time we're going to keep the intros short and skip straight to the questions!"**

"Alright! First question is form Emmy. She says, 'Hi Wadey "Ok, so Wade Jr., Wendy, Roxanne, and Steven. Wilson it is but

Can we call Steven ven for short and Roxanne Roxy? oh ya I got all 3 baby you know that oh and let rose say hi oh and hi rose kiss kiss bye bye Wadey your soon to be'

Hi, Emmy!"

"**First, just to remind you, we don't have kids and second sure! I don't mind calling them by those nick names!"**

**[Yellow Box]: I still think Rose sent that question in. I mean, it sounds just like her!**

"I do not sound like that!"

"**She totally does!"**

"Moving on! Next question's form SpiritDreamWarriors. Who asks, 'Lol now here is my question I want you to ask.

1. Can you use Cloud buster sword

2. Do you like soft or crunchy taco?

3. Would you like to meet Tifa Lockhart (I heard she is very hot and have big melons :D)

See yeah next time."

"**(1) Hell yeah! I've handled bigger ;)!**

**(2) Both!**

**(3) Sure. Why not? But I've seen bigger ;)"**

"Ok, adeadfreelancer asks, 'Hey Deadpool! Q1: if you were in a horror movie what teen would you kill first? Q2: who is your best friend in the whole multi verse? Q3: remember wolverine and the x man? The next season should be Deadpool and the x force. Q4: there's a web show called red vs. blue. How long would it take for you to get in bed with Tex? Q5: you're not in the wolverine!? They at least owe you that!"

"**(1) Hmm, I would probably first kill the couple who always makes out with each other. They're just asking to be slaughtered. Or the fat guy...**

**(2) that is a hard question. I mean, I have so many! But I think I'll go with my buddy Cable. Even though he can get really annoying with his crappy monologues! But don't tell anyone! I don't want all my other buddies to get jealous (i.e. Wolvie! Even though he'll never emit it.) **

**(3)YES!**

**(4) Ten minutes tops**

**(5) I know right! What is up with me being in a good movie! Barakapool sucked. But I did like the eye beams!"**

"Devilgirl123 says, 'Hey Deadpool it's devilgirl! How are you and I hope your being nice to Rose. If you have any questions for me don't be afraid to ask. *gives him a kiss*'"

"**I'm great. Thanks for asking! And why does everyone think I'm being mean to Rose? I treat her with the kindness and respect she deserves!"**

**[Yellow Box]: Yeah! After Sky told him to!**

"**That is so not true! Right Rose?"**

"…. Well…"

**[Yellow Box]: Told ya!**

"**Just read the next question! PLEASE!"**

"Alright. Next question was left from an anonymous person. 'Hi wade and Rose I'm bein' bulled by a girl name Ashley my name is Ashley to btw and she is mean to me and no one but me all she likes to talk a lot is sex and boys and when I tell her I'm not comfortable she calls me name's 2 or 3 time's! Did it with little kids in the room. I try to be friends with her but it did not work! She just mean! What do I do? oh r we still goin' to have that taco party?'"

"**Ok. There's two things you're going to have to do. First, you need to curse her out and tell her that her face looks like crap! Use your words like they're a katana and slice her to pieces! Second, if that doesn't work- remember how I told Rose to deal with annoying people last season- well do exactly that! Punch her in the face! Kick her while she's down! Make her regret the way she's treated you!"**

"Well, first, stopping down to her level is never the answer. You're better than that. What you need to do is tell someone that can help and stand up to her together! And when she talks about sex and boys again, just leave the room. It's nice that you try to be her friend even though she's not nice to you but not everyone can be your friend. It she isn't treating you nicely, then she doesn't deserve to be friends with someone as nice as you are."

"**Yeah. Sure. Take the fun out of it!"**

"But your idea of beating her up could get her arrested!"

"**Not if she doesn't get caught! And sure we're going to have a taco party! I'm waiting on you guys to plan it!"**

"Snowy asks, 'the girl who is bein bulled is me and r we still goin to have that taco party?'"

"**I'm sorry that girl is treating you like crap. If you want a permanent solution remember that I am a mercenary! And yeah. Same as before, I'm waiting on you guys to plan it! Maybe you guys and Rose can get together to work out the deeds."**

"Deadpoolsgirl asks, 'Hey Deadpool! Luv ya! Anyways, do you watch Naruto? And if you do, do you know who Jiraiya is? He's super pervy and reminds me of you sometimes when he's doing 'research.' Seems like something you'd do. What do you think of the show anyway? They all use your favorite weapons, the swords! They're memorable, right?"

"**(1) Nope. I've been too busy setting my trap for our guest stars. I'll check out all that anime stuff tonight… maybe.**

**(2)I've heard of him. But don't KNOW him.**

**(3) I've haven't seen an episode yet but I'll let you know my thoughts after I see one.**

**(4) Hell yeah!**

"Deadpoolfan writes, 'Hey Deadpool, I've emailed you a chimichanga. Is it still as good as fresh? Any who! I love you to bits, and I read this fanfiction where you say, this girl is fixing you. Fixing you. What do you think of that? Honestly I don't think there's any part of you that needs to be fixed.'"

"**(1) All chimichangas taste good!**

**(2) Who the hell thinks I need fixing?! Barakapool is the one who needs fixing! Mind telling me what the fan fiction is called?"**

"Last one. Kakashishot asks, 'Thanks deddy (new nickname until u tell me otherwise) for answering my questions. How about u kidnapped hulk. Ok

Q1 what kind of pet would u get?

Q2. Would u ever appear on mtv?

Q3 who would u impregnate?

Q4 ever went to Disney world?

Q5 how do u order your chimichangas

Q6. What mythical beast would u be?

Q7 which Pokémon would u catch?

Q8 which digimon would u pick to be your partner?

Q9 now who's better digimon or Pokémon?

Q10 ever consider going against a predator?

Q11 how would u get out of hell if u solved pinheads cube? K deddy later!"

"**Nice nick name!**

**(1)since I already had a dog, I'll try a hawk!**

**(2)Sure! If they'd let me!**

**(3) If I could, Death.**

**(4) Yep.**

**(5)I just tell the waiter that I want some**

**(6) Dragon I guess**

**(7) All of them!**

**(8) Dorugoramon I guess**

**(9) Digimon. I have my reasons!**

**(10) No. I haven't thought of it until you mention it.**

**(11) Well, I've been told that my mouth gets on people's nerves so I guess I could try that if my other plans don't work."**

"Thanks for tuning in, guys! See you in the next one!"

"**Rose, get ready for the steak out!"**

"For what?"

"**Remember those traps I set for the guests!"**

"Oh. THOSE traps."

**[Yellow Box]: Oh and bring steak!**

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5: CATFIGHT!

"**DP is in the house!"**

"Technically it's an apartment…"

"**Use some imagination!"**

"I did. When I helped you make that trap."

"**Oh yeah! I almost forgot. We got a guest star! Put your hands together for…..Domino!"**

"_**Wade, what the hell is going on?! Why did you kidnap me? And... Is that a camera?"**_

"**Surprise! You're on ASK DEADPOOL SEASON TWO! The show where my fans ask me questions and I answer them!"**

"_**SO, why am I here?"**_

"**I just said it. You're a guest star."**

"_**Why me?"**_

"**Because you were the one Rose wanted to have on the show"**

"I said that I wouldn't mind having her on the show. I didn't say we should kidnap her. You call the shots, remember?"

"Anyway. Let's start the questions!"

"Ok. SpiritDreamWarriors asks 1. What Pokémon that like?

2. Do you think you can use a Keyblade?

3. Can you use a gunblade?

4. Would you like to ride a chocobo?"

"**(1) Pikachu**

**(2)Of course**

**(3) Hell yeah**

**(4) YES!**

**Domino, it's your turn"**

"_**What?"**_

"**To answer questions"**

"_**What the hell is a Pokémon?"**_

"…"

"Let's just move on, shall we?"

Cherrycloud456 asks, 'Q1) Do you want a chimichanga?

Q2) Do you know what shipping is?

Q3) if you do, what are your thoughts on shipping?

Q4) Have you ever tried enchiladas?

Q5) Which Marvel character do you hate the most?

I think that's it. I love you, DP! Stay awesome."

"**(1)YESSSSS! GIVE ME!**

**(2)Yes**

**(3)Well because of shipping, I've seen some very interesting pics of me and Rogue ;)**

"_**Ew. What pictures?"**_

"**Pictures that will blow your mind. There's some of us to!"**

"…_**."**_

"**(4)Yes. They're on my list of favorite foods, under chimichangas.**

**(5)Mister Sinister. He's kinda annoying."**

"_**Now you know how we feel."**_

"LOL"

"**You may not speak unless you are answering a question!"**

"Domino, please answer some questions."

"_**Fine. (1) sure. Why not?"**_

"See. Was that so hard? Snowy says, 'hey wade and Rose do you to know who Kid Razor is and if you don't then go to fan fiction search and search his name or The Birth of a Juke Box Hero and go and have fun"

"**Nope. Never heard of him. And ain't nobody got time for dat!"**

Rose sighed, "I'll look it up. Don't worry."

"**Next question!"**

"IHazNoUsermame says 'Okay DP. I have watched x men origins wolverine a few times now and everyone is convinced that I like barakapool. I only watch it for the awesome you at the beginning. How do I convince people otherwise?

Ps. here is a new emotithingy

-O"

"**Cool emotithingy! **

**There's mine. And to answer your question, you should tell him that no one likes Barakapool! The only GOOD thing about him is that he has optic eye blasts! Barakapool was a mistake and if think you like him then you need to b*tch smack him so hard his ancestors feel it!"**

"Kakashishot asks 'Hey deddy thank 4 answering my questions again k here's more

Q1 I have two annoying bros that I can't shut up how do I get them to shut up (punches don't work)

Q2 u know those nursery rhythms 4 little kids convert one to a rap

Q3 what celebrity would u kill

Q4 which is more annoying SpongeBob or Timmy turner

Q5 what anime would u be in

Q6 4 how many hours do u annoy Wolvie

Q7 hey how's Ghostrider doing

Q8 how much could a woodchuck chuck chuck. If a woodchuck. Could chuck. Wood

Q9 ever considered of joining the super smash. Bros melee

Q10 Mario or sonic

Q11 who in your opinion would be easier to make faint from all those horror icons

Q12 I have never... finish sentence please

K later deddy say hi to rose for me ooh and taker her out on a date if she doesn't mind bye'

LOL I totally wouldn't mind!"

"_**Why would you want Deadpool to take her out on a date anyway? Wade, do you even know this guy?**_

"**Ooohhh! I think somebody's jealous!**

"J-e-lous! Lol"

"_**I'm not jealous! Why would I?"**_

"**Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.**

**(1)Ok, if punching won't work then you should tie them up and lock them in the basement or closet and just leave them there or feed them to a lion.**

**(2)I've heard of nursery rhythms but I never heard of raping nursery rhythms. I'll check it out later… maybe...**

**(3)Miley Cyrus.**

**(4)SpongeBob**

**(5)** **Fullmetal Alchemist or Bleach I guess.**

**(6)Depends on how I'm annoying him. The bear minim is five hours.**

**(7)Fine, last time I checked**

**(8)All the wood it wants! Didn't I answer that question already?**

**(9)It never came to mind but I'm going to consider it now.**

**(10) Both**

**(11)I don't think that's possible. I mean, they are horror movie villains for a reason.**

**(12)…. Have had sex with Rogue….yet ;)**

**Oh, Rose, kakashishot said hiiiii…."**

"Why did you end it like that?"

"**Like what?"**

"Like that."

"**What?"**

"Never mind…"

"**You know what? I think I might take Rose out on a date after all. If it's ok with Domino." Turns to Domino.**

"_**I don't care. Just do whatever you want. It's your show…" Crosses her arms.**_

"Ok! Deadpoolfan says tortured minds and sharpened blades Is what the fanfic is called, it's at the end of the latest chapter I saw that 'you' said she was fixing you."

"**Ok. I'm soo am going to check that out! How dare someone say they're going to "fix" me! What is the world coming to?!"**

"Snowy says 'thanks for the help I can't do anything cuz she's my sword a cousin what wood you'd if you'd never become Deadpool and I want to speak up but I can't I don't know how and Rose me and you we can do that taco party as a fan fic."

"**Sorry about that. If you want I can handle it for you free of charge****"**

"I'm also sorry about that. I know how you feel. I had this girl bully me in third grade."

"**What did you do about it?"**

"….Well…. I kicked her really hard in the shins…. But I totally regret it!"

"**Did she ever bully you again?"**

"Well, no but-"

"**THE TRUTH HAD BEEN SPOKEN!"**

"Don't kick her in the shins."

"**Domino, what do you think about this?"**

"_**Staying within the "legal" standers you should just call the police a accuse her of harassment. The police will do the rest. Then get a restraining order. That's what I would do."**_

Rose face palms again. "Anyway, sure we can totally do that! Can't wait to do the taco party!"

"**Next question!"**

"Okay, okay, adeadfreelancer asks Q1: can you kill Thor again? Q2: if wolverine was a zombie without the hunger would you kill him? Can I make ask headpool?"

"**A1:Sure. But after Thor 2**

**A2:Nah. I'd just hang out with him until he tries to kill me. Them I probably would.**

**A3: Sure! I can't wait to read it!"**

"Devilgirl123 asks, 'Hey Deadpool, devilgirl here. Anything new with you?"

"**Nah, nothing much. Except for when me and Rose kidnapped Domino. But that's it. Things have been surprisingly slow lately."**

"Last one, Emmy says Wadey I know we don't have kids but I want to have kids with you and hi rose we'll you be my maid of honor if me and wadey do get married why don't you want to married me I love you kiss kiss bye bye *a car lode of taco's* for you my love"

"_**WAIT! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO HAVE WADE'S BABY?! THAT BETTER NOT BE EMMA 'CAUSE IF IT IS!… THAT'S IS THE WORST USERNAME YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY PICKED!"**_

"**Whoa, Domino! I didn't know you cared so much!"**

"_**I DON'T CARE! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY!"**_

"Um, sure… I'll be your maid of honor."

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE SUPORTING THEM GETTING MARRIED?!"**_

"_**But it's not even official. And who wouldn't want to marry-" Domino B-smacks Rose.**_

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"_**FOR HELPING DEADPOOL MAKING THIS STUPID THING!"**_

"IT'S NOT STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID! YOU WISH YOU HAD AN "ASK DOMINO"!"

"_**ARE YOU YELLING AT ME NOW?! DO YOU LNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?"**_

"YEAH! DEADPOOL'S PASTY EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"_**THAT'S IT!" Domino tackles Rose onto the floor and they start fighting.**_

**[Yellow Box] Oohh! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!**

"**Oh snap! This is awesome! Well I guess that's it, 'Poolfans. Catch ya in the next episode! Ohh! That's going to leave a mark!"**

***Sorry for taking so long to write this one. I had a lot of homework last week and I had to research some of the things you guys were asking. I promise to get these done quicker than last time. Bye, bye!

Ps. who do you think won the fight?" *****


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadpool: Hola! ** **Sr. Deadpool vuelve con un nuevo episodio de Ask Deadpool: la segunda temporada!**

Rose: Why are you talking in Spanish?

**Deadpool: Porque yo quiero!**

Rose: But no one is going to understand you.

**Deadpool: No es mi problema!**

Rose: I can hardly understand you!

**Deadpool: ¿No puedes? Pues bien, creo que eres muy caliente y quiero hacer cosas para ti ... lo malo.**

Rose: Um… ok?

**[Yellow Box]: He-heh! She didn't understand any of that!**

**Deadpool: High five!**

Rose: You do know that he's a voice in your head right?

**Deadpool: If he's a voice in my head, then how can you hear him? Hmm?**

Rose: ... Let's just get to the questions, shall we?"]

**Deadpool: Wait! Look at what this camera I installed outside my apartment!**

Deadpool: Why did you-

**Deadpool: You don't want to know. Just watch!**

(Kakashishot: Me: These directions that Deddy gave me to Rose's apartment r hard to read no wonder rose always types his answers

Me: looking for Rose's apartment in disguise to hang out with Deddy. Walks hears the break of furniture looks up see the sky. TV gets thrown out. I cringe then start climbing tree.

Me: (out of breath) tired find windows ... uh ok not what I expected but I see Rose shuffling a body of an unconscious Domino into a closet. Deddy just looking

Me: uh I didn't see anything. I take out list of questions about to give them to Rose then I faint.

Deddy: kicks me then just pokes me

Rose: picks up list of questions

List:

Q1what type of animal would u turn magneto into

Q2 what's your dream date ps. u should totally take rose out :)

Q3 if u made a band who would be in it and why

Q4 whose crazier u or joker

Q5 r u bilingual if yes what other language

Q6 what's the highest u counted

Q7. Ok u said SpongeBob was annoying how do U KILL HIM. And not just taking him out of water

Q8 what girly band have u ever listened

Q9 what kind of bender would u be water fire earth or air

Q10 what team platinum or black

Q11 kiss or acdc

Q12 how would u sneak up on jeepers creepers. K later

Me: still blacked out)

**Deadpool: Ha! Ha! That fight was soo cool! I still can't believe you beat Domino!**

Rose: I can't believe it either!All I did was read her wiki page. But she did dislocate my arm.

*looks over at Kakashishot, who is laying on the sofa* Think that-

**Deadpool: Eh, don't worry. I'm sure Kakashishot's going to live**

** Anyway, for your answers:**

**1.I would turn Magneto into a fish**

** at some Mexican restaurant. OK! Fine! I'll take her out on a date! But only because you asked me five billion times!**

**[Yellow Box]: You wanted to since-**

**Deadpool:Shut up!**

**[Yellow Box]: I saw that dream we had with all those fangirls!**

**Deadppol: That was an awesome dream!**

**[Yellow Box]: That one chic was soooo flexible!**

**Deadpool: I know right!**

Rose: Just finish answering the questions!

**Deadpool:Fine!**

** ! How about my buddies from the X-Men! Oh, and I guess Cable can join too. But I'm of course going to call the shots.**

**4.I don't know. Maybe Joker. That's what he's known for. I, on the other hand, am known for being an awesome badass!**

**[Yellow Box]: True dat!**

** only am I bilingual, I'm multilingual! I can speak Spanish, German, and Japanese. How you like me now?**

**6. A Centillion! I'm such a badass! **

**7.I would just cut him up and throw him away, but I'm waaayyy more creative than that. I would make a mini roller coaster and send him down the hill. At the end, there will be a stack of bombs that will go off as soon as he hits them. Then, he will explode into a bunch of little pieces, which will land on more bombs that explode him into more pieces, and then-"**

Rose: Ok! We get it!

**Deadpool: Fine!**

** Spice Girls…. ONCE! Bob made me do it**

** ! I'm the Avatar, Bitch!... Damn, that still doesn't sound as good as Juggy's. Oh wells.**

**10. TEAM RED! Nah, I'm just kidding. Both.**

**11. AC DC**

**12. One word: teleport."**

Rose: adeadfreelancer asks "You guys are doing great! But...*sob sob* Tito is dead! That son of a bitch you from Deadpool kills the marvel universe killed him! Dpool let's get our revenge! I've got my healing factor.

Q1 we should allie all the zombie pools

Q2 can I go with you to the new sure?

Q3if taskmaster was you does that mean you're even more of a bad ass?

Q4 lets kill wolverine!*raises anamantium sword*

Q5 were the best at what we do. And what we do is AWSOME!"

**Deadpool: Look, I totally agree with you. I mean, hey, sure Spider-Man and I don't usually get along and we beat each other (mostly with me winning unless I didn't want to) but I would never kill him (unless someone paid me to)**

** !**

** , dude!**

**3. Sure. If I'm already a billion, no, a** **Centillion times more badass than Taskmaster and he is kinda badass then yeah, my badassness would increases.**

**4. Been there, done that. But hey, who am I to turn down a little murder! Let's do it!**

**5. Hells yeah!**

Rose: Thanks for the questions, guys! They were awesome!

****I decided to write this one early because I'm not feeling good right now (I felt so bad that I had to stay home from school). But in case I feel worse tomorrow than I do now, I don't want to not be able to write another chapter for you guys. Anyway, have an awesome day!***


	7. Chapter 7: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Rose: Hello Guys! I'm back! Sorry for being late, again. I was so sick! I felt horrible.

**Deadpool: Yeah. You like passed out on my sofa!**

Rose: Yea. That was awful.

**Deadpool: But now she's better so the second season of season two will continue regularly!**

Rose: Yep. But first, I wanna show you guys what I saw on the security cameras.

**Deadpool: Wait. How much did you see?**

Rose: *gives Deadpool a look* Too much…. Way too much… I don't wanna talk about it *plays type*

The TV: [kakashishot] Me:* Wakes up on couch* uh why do I have a headache

DP: u fainted

Me: DeDDY what where why

dp:remember I gave u instructions to rose place

me: oh yeah um where is ur writer

Dp: not sure

Me: so what now

Dp: CHIMICHANGA PARTY!

Me: wait this isn't ur place

Dp: so

Me: so lets wait for ur writer

Hope she feels better soon later

Rose: Thanks, kakashishot. And you were going to have a Chimichanga Party without us?

**Deadpool: Well…..**

Rose: I can't believe you….

**Deadpool: SUBJECT CHANGE! READ THE QUESTIONS!**

Rose: Okay, okay. Devilgirl123 says "Hi deadpool! I turn 25 this September 30th! Your still awesome by the way." Happy 25th B-Day!

**Deadpool: Little yellow box, do you know what time it is?!**

**[Yellow Box]: Hell yeah!**

**Deadpool: *takes out a kazoo***

Rose: What are you doing?

**Deadpool: Singing the Birthday song**

Rose: With a kazoo?

**Deadpool: Well, I still haven't gotten a real instrument so this is going to have to do.**

Rose: Ok then

**Deadpool:* Grabs a mic and plays his kazoo* HAAAAAAAPPPPYYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRTHDAAAAAAAAYYYYY TOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOUUUU! HAAAAAAAPPPPPPPYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRTHDAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! HAAAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYYYY DEEEEEEEEEAAAARRRRR DEEEEEVIIIIILLLLLGIIIIIRRRRRLLLLL! HAAAAAAAPYYYYYYYYY BIIIIIIIRRRRRRRTHDAAAAAAYYYYY TOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**[Yellow Box]: That was beautiful!**

**Deadpool: Thank you!**

Rose: I think my ears are bleeding….

**Deadpool: You'll be fine.**

Rose: Did you need to use a microphone?

**Deadpool: Yep.**

Rose: Anyway, Songbird011 "Me: HEY DEADPOOL! Love ya muthafuckah! Ummmmm...*mini fangasm* sorry I just kinda...whew...hehe...say what would you do if I gave-

Kaylee: CONGRATS YOU ARE A WINNER OF! A CHILD! A CHILD THAT HAS BEEN IN SEVEN DIFFERENT PHSYCIATRIC HOSPITALS! AND KILLS ANYONE THAT PICKS ON HER! YOU LUCKY PERSON!

Me: yah that...

Kaylee: and like you! My good sir! I can never die...though I've tried thousands of times cause of the boring doctors visits..."

**Deadpool: Another kid?! Ok, just sit in that corner over there and don't bother me!**

Rose: You're joking, right?

**Deadpool: Of course I am! *wink***

**Rose: Why did you wink?**

**Deadpool: I didn't wink. *wink***

**Rose: Yes you did! You just did it!**

**Deadpool: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Rose: *sigh* I'm out. Peace. * walks away***

**Deadpool: Well, that's a rap! Night, Pooligins! I'm about to eat a bunch of chimichangas until I pass out! But before I go! I have one question, What does the fox say?**


	8. Chapter 8

*thunder crashes*

**Deadpool (in Dracula costume): Good evening, is it not? Today we have returned with another episode of Ask Deadpool: Season Two.**

Rose: Why are you acting like that?

**Deadpool: Acting like what?**

Rose: A vampire

**Deadpool: I am not acting like a vampire, I am a vampire.**

Rose: Yeah, am I'm a mermaid.

**Deadpool: And what a beautiful mermaid you are. Might I see your pretty neck?**

Rose:*Smacks Deadpool*

**Deadpool:*rubs cheek* Ow. Feisty. **

Rose: Are you ready to start or not?

**Deadpool: Fine! I am ready.**

Rose: Ok then. Snowy says, "Hey you to hope you liked kid razor and if you did what's your fav Deadpool do you love tacos or pizza with tacos as the toppings more do you liked that emmy girl cuz she's weird"

**Deadpool: Eh, I think it was pleasing but over the course of my lifetime, I have read many far more interesting stories.**

Rose: You. Are. Weird.

**Deadpool: Ah, but aren't we all weird. If so, then no one is really wired because we are all are normal then, yes?**

Rose: ….

**Deadpool: Exactly!**

Rose: Can you stop being Dracula and go back to being Deadpool? Cuz I'm one more comment away from smacking the crap out of you!

**Deadpool: Might I get us some drinks?**

Rose: You know real vampires don't even act like that!

**Deadpool:…. I want to suck your bl- *gets bitch slapped by Rose* *falls off the chair***

Rose: Get up!

**Deadpool: Whoa! You totally sounded like Kitana there!**

Rose: Now finish answering Snowy's question!

**Deadpool: Now aren't we a bit bossy. **

**(2) I like pizza with tacos as toppings more**

**(3) And if Emmy's weird for wanting some 'Pool then so is Rose**

Rose: WHAT? When did I say I wanted some "'Pool"?

**Deadpool: Last night. While you were sleeping.**

Rose: Why are you watching me while I sleep?

**Deadpool: Because cable's down and won't be back up until next week.**

Rose: Then do something else!

**Deadpool: Like?**

Rose: I don't care! Something besides watching me while I sleep!

**Deadpool: Your mind says one thing, but your heart says something else**

Rose: -_-

**Deadpool: ;)**

Rose: anyhow, Deadpoolfarted asks "Hey I dare u to mouth elephant juice to rose.

I have a lot of questions for u so listen.

q1) have u kissed rose yet

q2) chimichangas are extinct what do u do

q3) who is better rose or sky

that's all for now but can u try and get wolvie back PLEASE u rule deddy"

**Deadpool: *mouths elephant juice* I only did it because you dared me to and I can't resists dares!**

**[Yellow Box]: Riiiight**

**Deadpool: What's that supposed to mean?**

**[Yellow Box]:….**

**[White Box]: Why are the fans shipping Deadpool with Rose?**

**[Yellow Box]: Idk**

**Deadpool: Shut up and let me answer the questions!**

**(1)no**

**(2)NO! Chimichangas will never die! And if they did, I'll just fry a burrito**

**(3)You know I can't choose between them. They're both awesome!**

**[Yellow Box]: My favorite will be the one who I get to see naked!**

Rose: One, ew! Two, I'm sure Sky's going to kick your ass after she hears you said that. Three, if she doesn't, I will!

**Deadpool: Hey! It was his thought, not mine!**

**[Yellow Box]: I was totally joking! Don't hurt me!**

**Deadpool: And fine! I'll try to get Wolvie back. But it's not going to be easy. He's still scorching mad about all those pranks from last season.**

Rose: adeadfreelancer asks "Deadpool I kind of sort of lost my dog and cat. My dog is short, stinks of wolf piss, breath smells like bear, and has 6 inch metal claws. My cats name is cuddles and you will know him on sight. He doesn't play well with super heroes. Can you help me find them?*picks up wallet* I got a hundred bucks. My cwt is also a Deadpool dino. Dinopool"

**Deadpool: I'll be sure, the next time I see Wolvie to tell him his owner is looking for him**

**And a hundred bucks isn't going to cut it. My services are really expensive **

Rose: Songbird's Spirit says "Hey Wade :D I'm Songbird! Heh...I saw your game! It 'twas de most beautiful ting ever! Ahem, we'll I actually wanted to ask you something. Are you with Death or not? I mean, if you're with her you've been cheating on her with all those girls...right? Anyhow, have you ever listened to "Where Have You Been all my Afterlife" by Andrea Perry? I'm more than 100% sure it fits your relationship with Death...if there even is one...

Chow to the People,

Songbird"

**Deadpool: Well, ya see, me and Death's relationship is kinda difficult to explain. Since I have to be dead in order to see her we don't get to hang out a lot. And unless I'm dead, I'm not technically with her, it's not considered cheating.**

Rose: Have you talked to Death about that?

**Deadpool: no…. but I'm sure she'll be ok…. *sobs* Death I miss you!**

Rose: humph!

**Deadpool: And actually I have heard of that song and it does remind me of us**

Rose: Devilgirl123 "Thanks for the happy birthday Deadpool! You're awesome! *gives you a kiss and a chimichanga the size of a giant bus*"

**Deadpool: No problem and thank you for the chimichanga! *starts eating it***

Rose: Well, that's all the questions. And I guess while Deadpool is eating his chimichanga, I'll work on a plan to get Wolverine here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deadpool: CUZ THIS IS THRILLER!**

**Rose: Ow! Why did you yell that in my ear?!**

**Deadpool: You ruined my solo!**

**Rose: *mumbles* It wasn't that good. All you did was scream. That wasn't even real singing.**

**Deadpool: OOH! I so do my own music video!**

**Rose: Yeah. Totally.**

**Deadpool: And you could be my backup dancer!**

**Rose: Hmm. I guess.**

**[Yellow Box]: Hello! What's under that blanket?**

**Deadpool: Oh yeah! Rose got us another guest star! And he's a real monster! *pulls off blanket to reveal Wolverine chained to a chair unconscious* I still don't understand how you were able to take Wolvie down.**

**Rose: And that will remain a secret.**

**[Yellow Box]: How are we going to wake him up?**

**Deadpool: Don't worry. I've got that covered. *grabs a pair of dirty socks and waves them in Wolverine's face.**

**Wolverine: *wakes up from smelling the socks* Wha-? Wade, what the hell am I doing in your smelly apartment? And why am I chained to a chair? **

**Deadpool: Because for whatever reason the fans wanted you back. Now shut up so Rose can read the questions!**

**Wolverine: When I get out of this-**

**Deadpool: OK! Question time!**

**Rose: Ok, emmy says "HI deadie hi rose do you love the tacos I got you them got lots of love in um and Rose do you want a green or red dress for me and wadey's big day my name's emprass AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! GOT IT!"**

**The tacos tasted nice (:**

**Wolverine: You're getting married? Who would want to marry you?**

**Deadpool: NO! And lots of girls!**

**Wolverine: Keep tellin' yourself that, bub.**

**Rose: I don't know what to say.**

**[Yellow Box]: This reminds me of that time we were being held hostage at that hospital by that crazy lady.**

**[White Box]: It was a governmental mental institution.**

**[Yellow Box]: oh**

**Deadpool: Hey, Wolvie, what color dress would you wear?**

**Wolverine: I don't wear no damn dress, Wade!**

**Rose: You just used a double negative.**

**Wolverine: That's it! * starts to loosen chains***

**Deadpool: Rose, hurry up and answer the question!**

**Rose: Fine! Red! But you guys aren't getting married! Especially to her!**

**Deadpool: Aw *hugs Rose's head* you'd hate to see another girl flirting with me!**

**Rose: -_-**

**Deadpool: aw, isn't she cute when she pouts, Wolvie? *pinches Rose's cheek***

**Wolverine:…..**

**Rose: I'm moving on to the next question. emmy's big bro says "emmy's big bro s empress she's weird I mean it and she's serious about that weddin she got me a tax ren ren and so so sorry about empress AND DON'T TELL HER CALLD HER THAT! she well bite my arm if she does and fyi I am 4 years older my name's bobby" O.O**

**Wolverine: Oh! Go figure! The only girls who'd wanna marry you are the crazy ones. HAHA!**

**Deadpool: ….**

**Rose: Ok then? Demonlord says "I only have this to say Deadpool you are my most favorite marvel character next to the punisher and ghost rider, punisher being behind you because he is able to die, but ghost riders ahead because he could burn your soul, sorry but your still awesome"**

**Deadpool: Thank you for putting me higher than Punisher. He sucks compared to me. Ghost Rider is really badass though.**

**Wolverine: I say anyone is better than this loser.**

**Deadpool: *shoves candy corn in Wovie's mouth* be quiet and eat your corn!**

**Rose: Lol. Moving on. **

**Kakashishot: hey deddy sorry for no questions but stuff happens. Anyway is it true that you're bringing wolvie**

**DP: eh ask rose**

**Me: rose r u bring wolvie to your apt like domino**

**Rose: yep. He's right here.**

**Me: if u are can I keep him please * begs* **

**DP: why would u want Logan when u can have some like me?**

**Me: wolvie cooler **

**Me: 0k**

**Q1 what sport better football or fulball**

**Q2 si tenias un hijo como se llamaba**

**Q3 make a chimichanga song**

**Q4 ever consider going on regular show**

**Q5 what's Michael Myer afraid of **

**Me: yeah I'll wait for wolvie now later**

**Deadpool: HE IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT COOLER THAN ME! And I'll only let you keep him and not me for two reasons**

**(1)I'm not a pet**

**(2)you're not a group of sexy Victoria Secret models**

**For your answers:**

** , I guess**

**2.** **Me gustaría nombrarlo Wade Wilson Jr.**

** ?**

** . Not until now. But my awesomeness would probably kill them**

** naked**

**Wolverine: HEY!**

**Rose: I'll make sure Logan stays here until you come over. But before you take him, could I get his autograph? Or a memento or something to remember him by?**

**Deadpool: Why?**

**Rose: Because I like Wolverine…..**

**Deadpool: *face palm***

**Wolverine: Maybe. And if you want me, bub, *takes out claws* then come and f****** get me!**

**Deadpool: Deja view**

**Rose: adeadfreelancer "*walks into Deadpool's apartment covered in blood and holding a katana* let's just say it's not a good idea to make Electra and the hand mad at the same time. Okay questions while I take a piece off your flesh to strengthen my healing factor.q1: how long would you survive Jeff the killer (before you see death for a bit) q2: I was wondering if you could Google search laughing Jill.**

**Q3: would you date her? Q4: there's cuddles! Oh hey he just ate captain america.q5: holy sh*t! I just thought if awesome fan art with you and[entry missing] shutup phycosis. Random people/monsters**

**Deadpool: , eight…**

**Rose: Minuets, hours?**

**Deadpool: maybe more**

**2.*google searches* OH!**

** ! I mean, *clears throat*anyway**

** ! I love fan art! Unless it's stupid fanart**

**Rose: Devilgirl123, "Hi Deadpool! Let's make you even more cute shell we?*turns Deadpool into a Chihuahua!* don't you look cute? Next time I may change you back or into another animal. We'll see."**

**Deadpool: Bark, Bark! {Translation: What the hell?!}**

**Rose: OMG! I love Chihuahuas!**

**Wolverine: *Breaks out of chains* Payback time, bub! *runs at Chihuahuapool***

**Deadpool: *runs away* bark, bark, bark {Change me beck}**

**Rose: Well that way the last question. See ya guys!**

**Wolverine: *chases DP into the kitchen***

**Rose: *sigh* **

***note: Sometimes I miss questions because they're posted after I typed out the chapter. To make sure you're question gets answered in time for the chapter please post it before Saturday, cuz that's the day I type them. I'll try to make sure I don't miss any though. But if I did miss them, I'll definably answer them in the next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deadpool: HEEEEEEYYYYYY, MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! I, DEADPOOL, AM BACK FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OOOOOOFF: ASK DEADPOOL: SEASON TWO!**

**[Yellow Box]: You left the caps on again.**

**Deadpool: OH, YEAH *presses caps button* ok let's get this party started! Whooooo! Oh, before I forget. Rose isn't here right now. I have no idea where she went**

**Wolverine: She said she was shopping for her Halloween costume, bub.**

**Deadpool: OH! I hope she chooses one of my suggestions! And, Wolvie, why haven't you left, yet?**

**Wolverine: I was finishing your beer in the fridge. *takes a gulp* not the best, but it's better than nothin'**

**Deadpool: Ok then. Well since you're here, you're going to have to answer questions**

**Wolverine: I'll answer if I want to answer!**

**Deadpool: K. Whatever. **

**[Yellow Box]: lol remember last night!**

**Deadpool: *has flash back***

**Kakashishot:** **Me: seqeeeeeeeee drools over Logan's claws * fangirl moment* I'm so going to die but at least I died happy close to logan. Wait who's the Chihuahua 0.o**

** DP: bark bark bark (what do u mean who's the Chihuahua it's me Deadpool)**

** Me: oh yeah u got turned into a dog haha but where Logan**

** Logan: who the f*ck r u bub**

** me: a fan I am so keeping u * crazy grin***

** Logan:* start walking back* get away from me. **

** Me: NEVER**

** Rose: can I still have a memento**

** Me: sure an autographs or something but if u take him*GROWLS***

** Me: ok time 4 for questions**

** Q1which Naruto character would u kill**

** Q2 if u had a celebrity vip who would it be**

** deddy remember when I asked u what animal u would turn magneto into well that idea came from reading a fic where wolvie gets turned into a puppy **

** Me:he's so cute**

** Logan:*eyes Twitches***

** Any way what fluffy animal would u turn wolvie into**

** Me: can't keep from grinning**

** Q4 bakugan or sharingan or Rinnegan**

** Q5 which horror icon is annoying **

** Me: later *chases after logan***

**Deadpool: Oh yeah! That way funny!**

**Wolverine: *growls* **

**Deadpool: Someone's in a bad mood.**

**Wolverine: *angrily drinks his beer***

**Deadpool: Oh! I almost forgot to answer!**

**(1)For the right amount of money, I'll kill all of them**

**(2)** **Scarlett Johansson! **

**(3)A bunny.**

**Wolverine: Bub, if you even try to turn me into any animal *extends claws***

**Deadpool: Wolvie, Wolvie, you already are an animal**

**Wolverine: You're pushing it, bub!**

**Deadpool: Ok! Moving on!**

**(4)how about Deadpoolgan! How you like them apples?**

**(5)Does meat lady count?**

**Wolverine: Wade is the most annoying horror icon**

**Deadpool: Hey!**

**Wolverine: I call them as I see them**

**Deadpool: fear me says Hi deadpool big fan ... like huge! *whispers* I'm stalking you right now *whispers* but I have a question for you! Say you and lady deadpool had creepy self-insect childern together ... how would you explain to then you are both they're father AND mother?**

**O.O I didn't know I had a stalker.**

**Wolverine: Nice going, Wade. You manage to get the weirdest fans out there.**

**Deadpool: My fans are not weird!**

**Deadpool: If I had to explain it to them, I would just give it to them straight.**

**Wolverine: ….**

**Devilgirl123 says Hang on Deadpool! Let's turn the tables. Hey wolverine, try this on for size! *turns Deadpool into a giant saber tooth tiger or smilodon* see how you like it.**

**Deadpool: *growls* (translation: Oh come one! How many time is on guy going to be turned into an animal! No offence Wolvie.)**

**Wolverine: What the hell. *Holds nose* ugh, you stink more than usual!**

**Deadpool: *attacks wolvie***

**Wolverine: That's it, bub! *extends claws* You wanna tangle with THE WOLVERINE, well you got it! *attacks Saber pool***

Rose: *opens the door with shopping bags in hand, sees Deadpool and Wolverine fighting, closes door and leaves again*

****Thanks for reading! And please no rage if I missed any. I'll answer those questions I might have missed first next chapter. See ya! ^.^****


	11. Chapter 11

***dramatic music plays. Deep voice starts talking* Last time on Ask Deadpool: Season Two….. Your all-time favorite superhero/ Merc with the Mouth/ the doctor of love, Deadpool, was turned into a saber tooth tiger and had the battle of the ages with the Man who doesn't know how to use deodorant, short, grouchy, and hairy, WOLVERINE!**

**Kakashishot: *watches Wolvie and DP fight; cheers*Wolvie, Wolvie, Wolvie, wolvie!**

**Me: steps out**

**DP: hey Logan did u notice it's quite **

**Logan: yeah where the f*ck is everyone**

**DP: Rose wasn't here when the fight started and your crazy fan girl isn't here ether**

**Logan: yea ur rite so what now **

**Dp: I'm not sure.. * then light bulb idea* how about we go through Rose's things and see what we find?**

**Logan: Really wade? We're not f*cken teenagers!**

**DP: OK SO U THINK OF AN IDEA, SMARTASS **

**Logan: how about we watch TV and drink some beer**

**DP: LAME!**

**Logan: *sigh and rolls eyes* let's look in Rose's room**

**(30mins later) **

**Me: hey Rose u miss the fight that Deddy and Wolvie made**

**Rose: Oh, don't worry. I saw part of it. I would've stayed but at the rate they were fighting, they would've brought the house down.**

**Me: so where did u go**

**Rose: To the mall. I bought my Halloween costume! What did you do?**

**Me: I left to buy more beer for Logan and deddy if he wants some.**

**Rose: * opens door; living room's like when rose and domino fought. Messy***

**Me: *whistle* hey where the guys. **

**Rose: *goes to her room. Then u hear lots of screaming and cussing***

**Me: *I count to 10 then both Logan and wade come out looking like they came from battle from battle***

**Rose: *pissed off* **

**Me: uh I brought beer…**

**Rose:* pissed off glares* -_- **

**Me: never mind *awkward silence * so how about questions instead**

**Rose: *pissed off* **

**Deddy: *nods* **

**Logan: *grunts* **

**Me: *takes out list***

**Q1 ok deddy if u quit being in assassin what fast food joint would u work at.**

**Q2 why did the dish run away with the spoon**

**Q3 what r u going for Halloween PS u can't be yourself.**

**Q4 Eminem or Macklemore**

**Q5 what romantic song would u sing for rose**

**Q6 ok from soul eater would u be a weapon or a welder**

**Q7 * bros question * r u retarded or mental**

**Q8 what dc chick would u date**

**Q9 do u have a tattoo**

**Q10 who would u date carrie the grude or emaly rose**

**Q11 what horror movie would u be in**

**Q12 *bros question* to which female did u lose your virginity**

**me: done with list**

**Me: so what did u guys do to rose room and Logan I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND* evil laugh hahaha* **

**Logan: * growls* fuck off**

**Deadpool: *jumps on the sofa and puts his feet on the coffee table***

**A1 Taco Bell**

**A2 To make sporks**

**Rose: That's a fork and a spoon **

**Deadpool: I knew that. I was making sure you knew that.. anyway**

**A3 *deep voice* Batman…. Or Dante. Whichever costume looks better on me.**

**Rose: Oh! I almost forgot. We're having a Halloween special next week. So, instead of an episode next Saturday, we're having one next Thursday. On Halloween. And there most likely won't be and next Saturday unless we get enough questions.**

**Deadpool: Oh! Oh! Ok! For our Halloween special, we're going to be in costume! And we'll have another guest star! Who ever said I didn't love you guys!**

**Wolverine: Is this thing your job or somethin?**

**Deadpool: I call it a hobby**

**Wolverine: I was talkin' to Rose, bub!**

**Deadpool: Oh, so was I!**

**Rose: Nope. But I do need one. I kinda spent most of my money shopping**

**Deadpool: A4 Macklemore. I gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket…**

**Rose: I only got $20 in my pocket… :'( **

**Deadpool: If you need some money, I can hire you to-**

**Rose: No!**

**Deadpool: But you didn't even know what I was going to say!**

**Rose: I don't have to. I know what you were thinkin**

**Deadpool: What did you do? Read my mind?**

**Rose: yes…**

**Deadpool: 0.0 Oh, ok then. Didn't know you can do that**

**A5 *sigh* I don't know. You pick one**

**A6 Hmm tough one. Since I already wield weapons now, I would choose to turn into one. So I pick weapon**

**A7 Neither. I prefer to call it "seeing things from a different perspective"**

**Rose: In other words, he's a mentard (retarded AND mental)**

**Deadpool: NO! You're a mentard!**

**[Yellow Box]: Omg. We just had our first fight with our gf! *squeals * **

**[White Box]: 's not out girlfriend and is not their first fight**

**[Yellow Box]: Yeah but the shippers win 70% of the time. And since everyone's shipping it, it's gonna happen**

**Rose: *rubs her temples and sighs* **

**Deadpool: A8Power Girl ;)**

**A9 nope**

**A10 neither **

**A11 whichever one pays the best**

**Rose: That doesn't even make since**

**Deadpool: It doesn't have to. *crosses his arms***

**A12 Read the comics. It's in one of them**

**Rose: adeadfreelancer: *sticks out katana so wolverine gets cut in half* fuck off loserine. [Hate what you did there] anyway I was wondering if I could borrow chuwawapool. I will feed him chimichangas every day and let him drink root beer [code for expensive black wine] oh! Almost forgot I need to borrow a rocket launcher. Cuddles just took down the Osborne building an-*gets shot by punisher*please get everyone's favorite mono chrome killer clown [laughing jack] or dare devil on hear. I think I'm going to see blood now*stabs wolverines head***

**Deadpool: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! I thought I said no more Chihuahuapool!**

**Rose: You didn't**

**Deadpool: Well, I'm saying it now. But I like the idea of being fed chimichangas! If only someone would get with the program *turns and looks at Rose***

**Rose: What? Feeding you is not in my contract**

**Deadpool: What contract?**

**Rose: The one we agreed on**

**Deadpool: You tricked me into sighing that!**

**Rose: What part of "Here. This is my contract. Sign it or I won't be you're writer" didn't you understand**

**Deadpool: All of it! And I don't remember reading anything about you not feeding me in your contract**

**Rose: Yes there is! *reads the contract* …. Um…. Just answer the questions already!**

**Deadpool: Ok, you cannot borrow Chihuahuapool but you can feed me as many chimichangas as you like. And real beer tastes better**

**Rose: I heard they put pee in beer**

**Deadpool: No they don't! Right Wolvie**

**Wolverine: Hate to say this, but Wade's right**

**Rose: Hey, I just said "I heard". I didn't say "they do"**

**Deadpool: And speaking of Daredevil **

**Rose: SPOILER! **

**Deadpool: It's not a spoiler**

**Rose: Moving on! Devilgirl123 says Just wanted to let you all know I'm a girl. Now let's try this. *turns Deadpool back to normal and turns wolverine into a cute little bunny rabbit* awww you look soooooo cute wolverine. Hahaha!**

**I knew she was a girl**

**Deadpool: HAHA! Look at Bunerine!**

**[Yellow Box]: That sounded funnier in our head**

**Deadpool: True dat**

**Rose: Aw, he's adorable!**

**Wolverine: That's it, bub! I'm comin' for adeadfreelancer for slicing me in half and I'm comin after Devilgirl for tunin' me into this! *hops away***

**Rose: I'm not sure how much damage he can do as a bunny. Songbird's Spirit asks, Why hello again! Wade, do you think you're insane or do you call it something else? **

**Hmm...oh! I dare you to offer Loki a chimichanga! **

**Chow!**

**Deadpool: As I said before, I call it "seeing things from a different perspective"**

**Rose, I know what we're going to do for next ep!**

**Rose: Awesome! Can't wait…**

**winterpaw99, Hi winterpaw99 here! Anyways this talk show is pretty cool. And Hi Rose, and Deadpool! Ok so here are my questions: **

**1. Will you and Rose ever get together? It's obvious you both like each other!**

**2. Who is your fav batman villain? (my fav villains are joker, scarecrow, and killer croc! :3)**

**3. Can you ever, when you have the time, check out pewdiepie? He played your game and thought it was awesome! **

**4. What is your fav animal? (mines a wolf) **

**5. Can one of my character that I made up for x-men star in your talk show? ( message me if so)**

**6. Do you have a burnt face? Or something? **

**Well that's all, but sorry for the last question, I'm kind of new to you, and to be honest you seem like an awesome person! Keep being amazing! Oh and say Hi to wolvie for me!**

**Deadpool: A1 We'll "get together" if you shippers can give me one good reason we should**

**[White Box]: that seems fair**

**[Yellow Box]: Or they can vote**

**Deadpool: A2 Catwoman. Meow ;)**

**A3 Ok, fine. I'll watch his vid but only to see how good he plays me**

**Rose: That… That didn't sound right**

**Deadpool: You know what I mean! And Rose shall watch him too!**

**Rose: please no. I don't want to. **

**Deadpool: Why?**

**Rose: Because I think he's annoying**

**Deadpool: Well to bad**

**Rose: *sighs***

**Deadpool: A4 *laughs* how 'bout a wolverine**

**A5 that's up to Rose.**

**A6 I guess you could say that. But it's more scarred than anything.**

**You're awesome! For that you get a emo thingy**

**^.^**

***opens window* HEY, WOVLIE! WINTERPAW99 SAYS HI!**

**Rose: Last one. Snowy writes, Hey pools and Rosie this is for boat of you did you liked young justice and teen titans and teen titans go and now for Rosie did you liked kid razor**

**Deadpool: Young Justice and Teen Titans was the bomb! TTG is ok too. Not the same as the original but me and Rose catch it when it's on every now and then. But I've seen worser cartoons *cough* Sponge Bob *cough***

**Rose: I liked all three of them but I also with TTG was a little more like the original one. And I don't know which kid razor you meant. When I looked it up, a whole bunch popped up. Maybe you can message me the link or something**

**Deadpool: Ok. Before we go I have to ask you guys something. Ok, when Rose came home I asked her if she got the costume I wanted her to wear and she said no. So I'm starting a petition. If you want Rose to wear a costume from Mortal Kombat or and Anime chic sigh it!**

**Rose: no one's goin' to sigh that**

**Deadpool: Oh yea? Wanna bet?**

**Rose: … Yea. Loser has to wear what the other chooses for Halloween **

**Deadpool: fine!**

**[Yellow Box]: I like this idea!**


	12. Chapter 12: HAPPY HALLOWEEN

Rose: Happy Halloween!

**Deadpool: …..**

Rose: Oh, you guys may be wondering why The Merc with the Mouth is so silent. Well it's because he lost the bet.

**[White Box]: I knew he would!**

**[Yellow Box]: Oh the humanity!**

Rose: I told ya you shouldn't have that bet.

**Deadpool: ….**

Rose: Take off your coat and show them what you had to wear

**Deadpool: *pouts* …**

Rose: A bet's a bet. Show them.

**Deadpool: This is cruel and unusual punishment**!

Rose: Just show them already!

**Deadpool: *takes off the coat, revealing a pink power puff girl costume***

Rose: *laughs*

**Deadpool: This is NOT FUNNY!**

Rose: Then why am I laughing?

**Deadpool: Ok, I'm going to take this off! *marches into the bathroom to change***

Rose: While you're in there, I'll continue the ep.!

**Deadpool: Introduce the guest stars first!**

Rose: Oh yeah! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today in our special Halloween event, Deadpool and I kidnapped- I mean- invited some special guests to our-

Deadpool: They don't need that long of an intro

**Rose: I'm just reading what you wrote on the cards, in crayon, I might add.**

Deadpool: Forget the cue cards! We're winging it!

**Rose: Um, ok then**

Deadpool: *opens the closet and Spiderman, Daredevil, Loki and Magneto fall out*

Magneto: W-what? Where am I?!

Rose: You're in Deadpool's apartment.

Magneto: Why am I here?

**Deadpool: Yeah. Why are you here?**

Rose: He was on the list of guest stars you wanted

**Deadpool: He was?**

Rose: yeah

**Deadpool: Let me see the list **

Rose: *hands DP the list*

**Deadpool: *reads it***

**[White Box]: What the hell did you write?**

**Deadpool: I don't know. Oh wells. Let's continue with the show**

Rose: Ok

Spiderman: Wait! Am I on one of Deadpool's TV shows again?

Rose: Yep.

Spiderman: Why did you bring me back?

**Deadpool: I don't know**

Spiderman: ….?

**Deadpool: Just take a seat, Spidey, and eat your candy corn! *shoves candy corn in Spiderman's face***

Rose: *eats a chocolate bar* Ok, let's get this party movin'!

Kakashishot: 1st things 1st THANK U THANK U THANK U devilsgirl123 for turning wolvie into a bunny he's so adorable.

*trying to catch bunnerine*

Logan: *hops away and hides*

kakashishot: *raises eyebrow* u and Deddy really need a reasons to be together *thinking of reasons*

1 HES DEADPOOL

2 UR HIS WRITER

3 U FOUGH DOMINO FOR HIM (SLY SMILE)

4 ILL KEEP MENTIONING IT UNLESS I FORGET

Kakashishot: me since I like both either works * bros say mortal combat* ooh new guest can't wait 2 find out who thought how about Dd or hulk maybe even ghost rider * jumps excited* {then looks for bunnerine}

Kakashishot: oh here before I forget * gives wrapped up present 2 Deddy*

**Deddy: *opens present finds list***

List: Q1 Wal-Mart or Sam's club

Q2 * bros question* have u ever been raped

Q3 what type of car is worthy of being called the 'Pool's Mobil

Q4 ever went gambling

Q5 how much have u won

Q6 do u have a boys nite out

Q7 ever been high

Q8 whose better tom or jerry

Q9 who would u give pinheads cube to

Q10 ever thought of teaming up with Elmo

later

**Deddy: where last one come from looking for me**

Kakashishot: cuddling Logan to the death

Logan: *mumbling about killing devilsgirl123*

later;)

**Deadpool: A1 Wal-Mart I guess. I don't really go shopping**

A2 Nope. What about you guys?

Spiderman: Who? Me? Of course not!

Magneto: You will pay for w- *BANG*

**Deadpool: Rose, why did you just hit him on the head?**

Rose: … Because I hate his voice. It's annoying

**Deadpool: Well ok then. **

Loki: I grow tired of my scheming being interrupted by this silly show!

**Deadpool: Oh yeah. My fans asked me to give you this *hands Loki a chimichanga***

Loki: What is that thing?

**Deadpool: Heaven in your mouth *shoves the Chimichanga in Loki's mouth***

Loki: *eats it* mmmm. This does taste good

Spiderman: Did Loki just eat a Chimichanga and LIKE it? What's this world coming to?

Rose: Now I'm hungry *Eats a Sniker* I'm not me when I'm hungry

Loki: When can I find more of these… "Chimichangas"

**Deadpool: At most Mexican restaurants around here**

Loki: I shall find more of these. Then I will continue scheming.

Rose: Spiderman, after this episode, do you want to get a gyro?

Spiderman: I was just thinking about those. Sure

**Deadpool: What the hell is wrong with you?**

Rose: *eats more candy* Who? Me?

**Deadpool: yeah! You**

Rose: What are you talking about?

**Deadpool: Why are you fangirling over Spidey? He sucks**

Rose: …. I just wanted a gyro

Spiderman: Calm down-

Rose: You didn't have to punch him

**Deadpool: Yes. I. Did.**

A3 A really fast and stylish one.

A4 Yep

A5 Enough to have the guy who lost to want to kill me

A6 I did with Spidey until he started hitting on my girlfriend

Spiderman: Whoa, whoa, whoa! One: No we haven't. Two: I wasn't hitting on her. Three: I didn't know she was your girlfriend. And Four: You have a girlfriend?

Rose: I didn't know he was my boyfriend either

**Deadpool: Of course I have a girlfriend, Spidey! Do you? Nope. Didn't think so**

Spiderman: Yes I- never mind. I don't need to tell you anything

Rose: So you don't have a girlfriend

Spiderman: If I told you it would ruin the whole "secret ID" thing

Rose: How? Do you know how many single people live in New York? Probably more than half of the population is single. How exactly would that help us figure out who you are?

**Deadpool: He's just shy**

Spiderman: I'm not shy!

**Deadpool: Then tell us!**

Spiderman: No!

Rose: I'll just google it later

Spiderman: Google what?

Rose: To see if you have a gf

Spiderman: How would the internet know if I have a gf?

Rose: Because it's the internet! It knows everything

Spiderman: But how will it know if I have a gf if I haven't told anyone?

Rose: I would explain it to you but you won't understand

Spiderman: Try me

Rose: Nope. I know you won't understand. In fact, only Deadpool would get it

Spidey: *rubs his head* My head hurts, now. You're telling me that Deadpool will get this, but I won't?

Rose: Exactly!

Spiderman: ….?

**Deadpool: Guess you're about as smart as you look**

**A7 Nope. Healing factor won't let me**

**A8 Jerry. Tom's an idiot**

**A9 Spidey**

Spiderman: Why me?

**Deadpool: You know why *glares***

**A10 Nope**

Rose: Next question, "Hey! winterpaw99 here once again! Thanks for the emot thingy! Here's one for you!

:D

Tada!

Any who, here are my questions!

1. Did you watch pewdiepie play you yet?

2. Would you like my character Veronica? She a bit like Catwoman in a way, without the anger, but she can be feisty at times.

3. Why do you hate Wolvie?

4. I shall turn wolvie in to a wolf for you saying that Deadpool! Thank you for the idea! *waves wand, and Wolvie turns in to a strong, fierce, crazed looking black wolf* There ya go Wolvie, how's it feel to be a wolf?

5. Deadpool if you were ever to be an animal, which one would you choose to be?

6. This is for Rosie, do you know what teen wolf is? And if so who is your fav character (mine are Stiles, and Derek Hale! :3)

7. Deadpool (Rosie) if you were a girl, out of the four ninja turtles, which would you choose to date?

8. Deadpool, Rosie, what's you guy's fav color?

I think that all for now, and Deadpool your scars looks rocking awesome! ;)

**Deadpool: A1 Yep. Rose made me watch it a few days ago.**

Rose: *eats a Butterfinger* He should read the comics. I think he'll get more of the jokes and references if he does. That's why I enjoyed the game so much

**Deadpool: Why does every youtuber I see play my game talk while I'm talking? :(**

Spiderman: Hold it! You're telling me that you have your own game?

**Deadpool: Omg, Spidey. Keep up!**

Rose: No offence, Spidey, but his game was better than most of yours.

**Deadpool: HAHA! It was better than ALL of your games**

Spiderman: *pouts while eating a snicker*

Rose: Daredevil, why are you so quiet.

Daredevil: *finishes tying up an uncurious Magneto and Loki*

Rose: When did you do that?

Daredevil: While Deadpool was blabbering.

**Deadpool: Dude, you just knocked out TWO of my guest stars!**

Daredevil: They are dangerous criminals who will hurt anyone in their paths

Rose: Yeah, but Magneto was already knocked out and I think Loki was enjoying his chimichanga

**Deadpool: Calm down. I was never going to let them hurt anyone.**

Daredevil: How did you even get them here anyway?

**Deadpool: The same way I got you "heroes" here**

Rose: Well, since Daredevil took out two of our guest stars, I guess they'll have to answer twice as many questions

Spiderman: Why do I have to answer more questions? He's the one who KOed the badies

Rose: Because you're both best friends and best friends stick together

Spiderman: *sighs* fine

**Deadpool: A2 Yes. Yes I would. And I bet Spidey here would too. He'll all for the catwomen!**

Spidey: *chokes on his candy* W-what?

**Deadpool: He likes her too**

**A3 It's a "love/hate" relationship.**

Spiderman: I don't hate Wolverine. He's really serious at times but he's cool

Daredevil: I wouldn't consider us "best friends"

**Deadpool: A4 Haha. Wolferine! *hears howling outside***

Rose: Is that him?

Spiderman: And I thought Wolvie couldn't get any more scarier

**Deadpool: I'm sure everything's fine! That was probably a dog or something**

Rose: If you say so

**Deadpool: A5 I'm not giving you guys any ideas. I've been turned into enough animals lately**

Rose: A6 I've heard of it. But I don't watch it. It sounds like Twilight

**Deadpool: A7 Mikey **

Rose: I love Mikey! He's so funny

Spiderman: Um, yeah. I like Mikey too

Daredevil: … Who are the Ninja Turtles?

**Deadpool: Yo momma!**

Daredevil: *glares at Deadpool* you really shouldn't have done that *attacks DP*

Rose: Can we for once have a guest star that won't attack Deadpool? Is that too much to ask?

Spiderman: OK, guys, break it up *stops DP and DD from fighting*

**Deadpool: *rubs head* Ow. Any who A8 Red**

Rose: Any color that's not baby barf green

Spiderman: Red and blue

Daredevil: *sigh* red

**Deadpool**: **And thanks for that compliment. For that you get another emothingy**

**XD**

**Still freaking awesome**

Rose: next ones from adeadfreelancer

*comes out of rose's bathroom with skin bleached white, smile cut into cheeks and a Deadpool costume with bottom portion if mask ripped off* I'm Jeffpool the killer for Halloween Q1 did you just tell me who our guest star is? Q2 for white box, want to live in my head? You would like it better. Q3 I just realized punisher shot me... and I'm fine! But can I borrow a gun? Q4 Jill Valentine or Clair Redfield? Q5 who's death was sadder tito or lady D?(ripD:) Q6 why is that girl staring at me?*points to girl pressing against window* aren't we upstairs?*throws knife at bunerine who was cutting through door*

Spiderman: Now THAT'S scary

**Deadpool: A1 I told you who one of our guest stars was going to be. Betcha didn't expect that now did you?**

**[White Box]: A2 No thanks. These guys need me. I don't know where they'd be without me**

**Deadpool: A3 just a pistol. I need the others for work**

**A4 Both. ;)**

**A5 Tito Ortiz died?!**

Rose: Deadpoolfan asks

Hey Pooly. I wanted to know something, do you know the answer to the riddle, if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? I know it, so if you don't I'll tell you, but I'd like to see your thought process as you figure it out.

**Deadpool: How do we know the tree fell if no one was around to witness it, or even hear it? Hmmm?**

Rose: It does make a sound. You know why? Because Slenderman heard it because he's always is in a forest.

Spiderman: Well, I agree that the tree does make a sound. Even though there's no one there to hear it, animals and insects and still hear it.

Daredevil: A tree just fell in the forest right now

Rose: Devilgirl123 says

Hi there wolverine. *hugs and cuddles him* I'm wearing my white cat ears and long tail today. How's everyone doing today? I wish you all a happy Halloween and gets lost of candy! One more thing, what are you going to be for Halloween? *gives wolverine a kiss*

**Deadpool: Well, Rose made me dress up as a Powder-puff girl, but I'm going as Thor.**

Rose: Catwoman. I even have the whip

Spiderman: Spider-

**Deadpool: If you say "Spiderman", I'm going to throw you out the window**

Spiderman: I was going to say Captain America, but good idea though. Maybe next year

**Deadpool: yea right **

Daredevil: I don't go trick-or-threating

Rose: Sadness

**Deadpool: No wonder you're a loner**

Daredevil: ….

Spiderman: He's not a loner. I'm one of his best friends

Rose: Could I be one of your best friends?

Daredevil: *looks at Rose*

Rose: Never mind ….. sadness

Spiderman: If it makes you feel better, you can be one of my friends

Rose: Really?

Spiderman: yep

Rose: Yay! *hugs Spidey*

**Deadpool: Well that ends this Halloween special. Tune in next time to see me beat the crap out of Spidey**

Spiderman: What? Why?

**Deadpool: Same Dead time, same Dead channel!**


End file.
